


Honesty setting

by pathway



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, PWP without Porn, Urethral Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 是的，Cooper有的这些小怪癖没人知道，而Tars...看起来Cooper只能指望他的诚实设定中那剩下的10%了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 咳…总觉得Tars的机械臂中总有一部分能派上点其它什么用途，特别是他们第一次相遇时电晕Coop的那根机械臂…于是有了这篇短小的pwp，包含着作者对这对冷cp的爱，以及各种kink（掩面。  
> 警告在tag里了。  
> 阅读愉快;)

其他船员都先进入了休眠，只剩下Cooper和他们的人工智能大铁块Tars。

 

Cooper半躺着，裤子退到脚踝，已经半勃的性器暴露在空中。  
“认真吗，我就是被设计出来干这个的吗，” Tars站在一边，Cooper命令他伸出的探针在此时像极了一个竖立的中指。  
“闭嘴，” Cooper有点羞恼地说，同时在Tars的“中指”上抹匀了润滑剂。  
Cooper轻轻地引导Tars将探针对准了阴茎顶端细窄的入口，金属冰冷的触感只让他更加兴奋。  
严格来说的话，这不是第一次Cooper把Tars当作一个巨型按摩棒使用了，但这个，Cooper以前从没试过。  
细长的探针撑开入口，往里深入了大概一厘米时时候Cooper已经开始掩饰不住喘息，他的全身都紧绷着，难以察觉地颤抖着。Tars停了下来，“你还好吗，Coop，” 不知道是不是幻觉，Cooper觉得那低沉的声音里似乎有点担心的意思。“没事，继续，” 于是探针又往里深入了一点，“慢点…慢点，别停，” 这时Cooper的阴茎已经完全勃起了，皮肤泛着潮红，嘴唇半张，眼神时而恍惚，一切全部都被Tars的摄像头记录了下来。  
等探针几乎完全没入的时候，这位驾驶员看上去像是已经忘了怎么呼吸。本该等他命令的Tars突然开始缓缓往外抽出探针，引出Cooper一声低喘，头部往后仰抵住椅背。探针抽到一半，又开始往回推，接着来回重复了几次，机舱里的呻吟声越来越不受控制。  
通上电之前Tars没有给Cooper任何警告，那具汗淋淋的身体猛地弹起来，因此探针又进去了一点，在几秒钟的失神后Cooper发出了近似哭泣的声音，他的手往自己身后探去，一点点地打开自己。“Tars，Tars，说点什么…” Cooper的声音有些慌乱。“我估计永远都搞不懂你们人类，” Tars一边将另一根粗了很多的探针靠近Cooper的后穴一边说，“以及你的自虐倾向，” 探针顺着Cooper还没来得及抽回的手指进入了甬道，Cooper呜咽着试图在粗探针上自己活动，却忘了尿道里另一条探针的存在，过大的动作引起的拉扯让他不得不乖乖保持不动。Tars明白他的意图开始活动起探针，两根一起。微弱但无法忽视的电流传遍全身，身体里那个让人发疯的点被不停地顶弄着，从未体验过的强烈快感让Cooper不知所措，不知往哪放的手最后只好抓紧Tars的机身以稳住自己。  
“我希望你没有指望我说情话，Cooper，我是没有调情设定的，”Tars的声音不温不热，“再说你不觉得那会很奇怪吗？我倒是可以从资料库调出一些参考来用，但我不认为你会想听一个机器人说'宝贝你真紧'之类的话…”  
“你还是闭嘴吧。”Cooper后悔道。  
第一次高潮的时候尿道里的探针还埋在最深处，大张着嘴却说不出话来的Cooper抽搐着弓起脊背。等高潮过去，稍微缓过来点了他才有气无力地催促Tars将探针抽出去，被当作按摩棒使用了的Tars使坏继续戳弄Cooper的前列腺让男人说不出一句完整的话来。直到快感累加到极限，Cooper看上去就在崩溃的边缘时，Tars突然将男人尿道里的探针抽出，Cooper哭喊着将精液射在了Tars的显示屏上。然而后穴里的那根探针却没有停下动作，过度叠加的快感甚至让他突然有了尿意，Cooper沙哑着嗓子叫停但Tars像是出了故障一样丝毫没有减速的意思，于是没几分钟后Cooper尿了自己一身，这时探针才终于停下，慢慢退出来。  
有一会儿驾驶舱里只有粗重的喘息声，然后Cooper呻吟着将自己翻了个面，把脸藏进袖子里。  
“你是故意的，” 袖子下传出的声音仍然沙哑且带着埋冤，“我绝对要把你拆了做吸尘器。”  
“一点小回报，船长。” Tars平静地说道，将瘫软得跟棉花一样的船长从椅子里铲起来抱去清理。

 

是的，Cooper有的这些小怪癖没人知道，而Tars...看起来Cooper只能指望他的诚实设定中那剩下的10%了。


End file.
